Kevin has 2 lemons for every 9 mangos. Write the ratio of lemons to mangos as a simplified fraction.
Ratios can be written in a few different ways that mean the same thing. You can express a ratio with a colon separating the two numbers. $2:9$ You can write it out as a phrase like this. $2 \text{ to } 9$ Or, you can express a ratio as a fraction. $\dfrac{2}{9}$ Therefore, $\dfrac{2}{9}$ is the ratio of lemons to mangos written as a simplified fraction.